Changes
by a-Lost-Cause-317
Summary: Kagome lives a hard life and is allways moving.What happenes when The hottest guys in school get the hots for Kagome.And what is she hiding.Parings undecided Besides Mirokusango... Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

I will only say this once   
The characters in this story do not belong to me .  
nor does some places mentioned ! So do not SUE me.

OoOoOooOoOoO

Me: Hello please read. It took me along time out of my busy scheduel to get this finished.I hope you enjoy

Inuyahsa : Who are you kidding you were bored to death . Instead of hanging out with friends you would rather be on the computer

Me: Inuyasha stop being so mean

Inuyasha: Why should I

Me: Because I have this Holds up Pink stuffed animal

Inuyasha: Mr. Bunny its okay the mean lady wont hurt you

Me: Yeah right tonight for dinner im thinkin Bunny soup 

Inuyasha:Give him back gets up and chases me with a plastic fork

Me: gets up and runs for dear life Please read and Enjoy 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Chapter One The beginning

Kagome woke to the sound of her father coming home . She silently went to her berdroom door but stopped once she heard voices besides her fathers talking in the kitchen . She could not hear them clearly but she could make out some words but decided she would rather not think about it.

She silently decided not to get mixed in with her fathers twisted life any more than needed.

Besides Tomorow was her first day at her new school and she didnt need to be any more nervous then she already was .

So she decided to dismiss these thoughts and crawled back into bed . Soon after laying back into bed she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOooOo

The Next day 

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off and soon hit the alarm clock with all her might hoping to stay asleep alittle longer but was unsuccesful as she felt herself become wide awake

" Damn I hate mornings" she said as she pulled the covers off and decided to take a nice warm shower.

As she finished Kagome grabbed a towel and dryed her self off. She then started to chose what to wear for today .

She then glanced at the clock 'Damn' she thought as she finally decided on todays outfit. 

Kagome decided on a Black shirt with picture of a Skull traced in Blue that nicley fit her soft curves,And a pair of Black pants that were very form fitting and had some chains conected to them coming from the top of her pants and going down to alittle above her knee. She finished the look by putting on a silver locket that her mother had given her shorlty before her death.Kagome decided not to wear makeup besides her eye liner if you can even call eye liner a makeup which was applied very lightly. After brushing out her long wavy black hair Kagome decided to wear it down and after checking herself over in the mirror she decided that she was ready and she was off.

Running out of her room she grabbed her book bag, and her skateboard, which was a regular borad with a red dragon on the bottom, and she headed out the door.

Once Kagome got out the door she took out her key and locked the apartment door. Once finished she Grinded down the stair case that led to the door of the apartment building. Once out of the building Kagome began to ride her board to her new school.

'Damn I sure am happy that I woke up before Father ' She thought as she began to think about what the school would be like. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo 

At the taiyoukai sp Household

Inuyasha and Seshomaru had just finished getting ready for school and after without a choice giving their mother a hug and kiss and saying goodbye to their father they set off in Seshomaru's Mustang with their skateboards in the trunk . they headed over to Miroku's and picked him up and now they were on their way to their first day at their new school. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Hey I know Seshomaru and Inuyasha dont have the same mom But Seshomaru treats her like a mom.

Me: Sorry for the short chappie this is my first fanfic and its getting really late I'll update tomorow I promise

Inuyasha: Fuck off nobody cares 

Me: Shutup you ...you ... you ... meanie

Inuyasha: Meanie? Oh thats a good one ... hahahahahaha

Me: I said shutup picks up a chain saw and decides to have a little fun 

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhh gets up and runs like there is no tomorow Please reveiw


	2. chapter2

Once again I do not own Inuyahsa 

Ages

Inuyasha-16  
Seshomaru-17  
Miroku-16  
Sango-16  
Rin-16  
Kikyo-16  
Kouga-17  
Kagaru-17  
Kagome-15  
Kohaku-17  
Bankoutsu-17  
Naraku-17  
Hojo-16

Just pretend they are all in the same grade in High School  
OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2 - Atraction at first sight

Kagome rode her booard all the way to school and once she arived at the school she noticed a whole bunch of giddy preppy girls crowding around a group of 6 boys. 

To her they didnt look all that atractive but she couldnt really get a good veiw of them so she dismissed it and decided to go and get her scheduel from the ofice.

OoOoo

Inuyasha,Seshomaru, and Miroku got out of their car and headed towards the school building. That is until they heard their names being called . they turned around to find Hojo running towards them with Kouga and Bankoutsu right behind him.

" Hey you guys " Hojo happily stated as he finally reached them  
" Hey hojo" Miroku replied happily While Inuyasha just "Keh"ed and Seshomaru hit him in the head for being so rude to their long time friend.

They all decided to get into school and get it over with and as soon as they entered the school they were flocked with a whole bunch of preppy giddy girls screamming about how good they looked.

It seemed like half of the girls in the school were all over them.

Miroku didnt mind he just let his hands roam whereever, Seshomaru was pissed,Inuyasha was living it up while trying to compete with Kouga to see who could get the most Fan girls,Hojo was being modest saying " Oh please we arent that good looking" and " Thank you very much but we really dont need all of the attention",While Bankoutsu was staring at a girl that was at her locker staring at the crowd yet seemed like she really didnt care Kagome.

" Hey Inuyasha , Kouga " Bankoutsu screammed over the crowd while making his way over to the two.

"What " Inuyasha and Kouga replied.

"Do you two see that girl over there" He replied finally making it to them and pointing to Kagome.

" Yeah she's hot . What about her" Inuyasha replied quickly.

" I dunno I just wanted to know what you guys thought about her" Bankoutsu sadi hesitantly.

' Well she looks good enough to be my girl " Kouga said proudly making Inuyasha and Bankoutsu tick.

"What are you talking about I saw her first" Bankoutsu replied with a growl.

Hey neither one of you has a chance because I think that she should be with a man , thats why she will be my girl." Inuyasha said Breaking into the fight with Kouga and Bankoutsu, just as they were about to continue their fight the bell rang sending all the girls running to their classromms.

" Well we might as well go and get our scheduals we'er already late" said a very pissed Seshomaru.

Kouga Bankoutsu and Inuyasha decided to postpone the rest of their fight till later.

" well lets get moving " A very excited hojo said while leading the others to the office.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOooOooooooooooOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome finally made it to the office as the bell rang . So she went up to the Secretary and waited till she noticed her.

"Hello I'm here for my schedual" Kagome said to the secretary.

" Name " the secretary said without looking up.

"Kagome Higarashi" sp said Kagome.

" Ok please wait over there" The secretary said as she pointed to a couple of chairs that were placed near the door.

Kagome took this time to look around at her surrondings , she noticed that the room was very cozy lookin and had a lot of pictures on the walls, the room was not small but at the same time not large either.

Kagomes thoughts sonn turned to the secretary, the first thing that came to her mind was SLUT. The secretary wore a very short green leather skirt with hooker heels , the straps came all the way up to alittle below her knees while the skirt was about three inches above her knees. Her shirt was an light green strapless shirt that showed way to much cleavage and over it was a leather jacket . Kagomes thoughts were interupted when she heard the secretary scream.

" You little whore . you were checking me out" the secretary screamed with discust.

" What . Hey first of all you might want to watch who your calling a whore , and second off I was not checking you out." Kagome screamed at the secretary as she grabbed her schedual and was about to leave. But first she turned back around and as six more peole came into the rom without Kagome noticing Kagome screamed one last comment at the secretary.

" At least it's easy to see who the SLUTY BIMBO is" Kagome screamed as she stormed out of the room with her schedual.

I am not a SLUT " The secretary repleid as a blush spread across her cheeks as she noticed six boys on the verge of laughing. She noticed they were trying their hardest not to laugh but soon gave up and were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes, Even seshomaru chuckled and smirked at the scene that had just ocurred in front of them . He had to admit that Human wench was pretty damn atractive.

"What do you boys need " said the secretary with a growl.

" Scheduals " said Inuyasha in between laughing.  
They all gave her their names and soon they were off to class.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha:I hope all the girls in this story are like that secretary!

Me: Inuyasha you disgust me she was obviously a slut

Inuyasha:No she's just misunderstood Im sure all she needs is some lovin

Me: ewww you pervert says while pushing him off couch

Inuyasha:Ow you bitch

Me: Inuyasha you hurt my feeling silently pulling out chainsaw

Inuyasha:I dont give a fuck. Hey whats that behind your back

Me:Ummm Oh forget it pulles out chainsaw and runs after Inuyasha

Inuyasha while running for dear life Please Reveiw so this crazy bitch will leave me alone

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry for the short chapter . I'll probalbly update sometime tomorow

Please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

HhHhhHhHhHhEeEeEeEeEeEeLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

------------------------------Then--------------------------------

" At least it's easy to see who the SLUTY BIMBO is" Kagome screamed as she stormed out of the room with her schedual.

I am not a SLUT " The secretary repleid as a blush spread across her cheeks as she noticed six boys on the verge of laughing. She noticed they were trying their hardest not to laugh but soon gave up and were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes, Even seshomaru chuckled and smirked at the scene that had just ocurred in front of them . He had to admit that Human wench was pretty damn atractive.

"What do you boys need " said the secretary with a growl.

" Scheduals " said Inuyasha in between laughing.  
They all gave her their names and soon they were off to class.

-----------------------------------Now------------------------------------

Kagome walked to her first period class which was math and beleive me she was pissed.

Kagome took a seat in the back of the room away from most of the deskes When she finally arrived at the room she quickly chose s in the classroom.While the rest of the students entered the classroom and choose seats near their friends Kagome just took out her Black drawing book and began to draw.Until a girl wearing gray,baggy pants and a black an gray shirt came over to the desk closest to Kagome " Hi my name is Sango is any one sitting here " asked the girl.

" Uhh no I guess you can sit there"Kagome said hesitantly this girl looked O.K but who knows she could end up being a total wackjob.

"Thanks ummm insert name here" Sango said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I'm Kagome"

"Nice to meet you . Can I see your scedual" Sango asked with a smile.

"Umm sure" Kagome said while handing Sango her scedual please tell me how the heck you spell scedual ? .

" Hey cool . Look we have a couple classes together ." Sango said

" Cool which ones?" Kagome asked a moment before the teacher walked in.

"We'll check later " Sango said in a whisper . As the teacher cleared his throte ?

All the students imediatly looked twards the front of the class room . While Kagome just went back to her drawing .

"Students I'm Mr. Hartley If any of you know him tell me and today we have a new student . Miss Higarashi will you please come to the front of the class room and introduce yourself ? "

" Miss Higarashi ?"

"Miss Higarashi ?"

"Kagome! " Sango screamed while elbowing Kagome in the side .

"Huh? Yeah " Kagome stutered trying to remember what Mr. Whatshisface just said .

" Miss Higarashi will you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself ." Mr. Hartley said as if nothing had happened .

"Sure why not ?" Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to the front of the classroom ." Umm I'm Kagome Higarashi . I'm a very Human like. and I think I live on earth ? " Kagome said as the teacher sweat dropped .

" Miss Kagome whats your favorite color , food , song , animal ? Thing like that "

" Wellll my favorite color is Black cause if you mix every color in the world it would be black ? I think . and m&m's just because. and I dont have a favorite song . and umm what was the last question .?"

" uh anim.." He didnt get to finish cause Kagome inturupted him .

"Oh yeah it was animal ... Ummmm ooo a chinchilla ! Just because . " Kagome said as she walked to her desk and sat down .

"well then O.k it is nice to meet you Miss Kagome ." The teacher said right before 6 very atractive men walked in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait I'm seriously stressed ...

Who ever can guess who they are gets a free virtual hug and a shout out ... Come on 6 atractive guys it's not that hard ...read chapter 2 !

Please Reveiw and tell me if you liked it . tips and sugestions are welcome ... Please if you want to help with the story please just tell me cause I really need help ...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Im sorry it took so long for me to Update ... But I had a serious case of writers block ... But NOW IM BACK ...

I wanna thank Kaira-chan666 , Mikogurl101 , Nami-Wave , marufan , pinky101 and anyone who read but didnt Reveiw, For reading ...

--------------------------------last time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Miss Higarashi ?"

"Miss Higarashi ?"

"Kagome! " Sango screamed while elbowing Kagome in the side .

"Huh? Yeah " Kagome stutered trying to remember what Mr. Whatshisface just said .

" Miss Higarashi will you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself ." Mr. Hartley said as if nothing had happened .

"Sure why not ?" Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to the front of the classroom ." Umm I'm Kagome Higarashi . I'm a very Human like. and I think I live on earth ? " Kagome said as the teacher sweat dropped .

" Miss Kagome whats your favorite color , food , song , animal ? Thing like that "

" Wellll my favorite color is Black cause if you mix every color in the world it would be black ? I think . and m&m's just because. and I dont have a favorite song . and umm what was the last question .?"

" uh anim.." He didnt get to finish cause Kagome inturupted him .

"Oh yeah it was animal ... Ummmm ooo a chinchilla ! Just because . " Kagome said as she walked to her desk and sat down .

"well then O.k it is nice to meet you Miss Kagome ." The teacher said right before 6 very atractive men walked in.

-----------------------------------Now----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked in almost the whole class the female population stared and thanked the lords that thier lifetime crushes had apeared in the same classroom as them.Well almost the whole class, In the back Kagome had quickly lost interest in the highly adored male species in the front of the classroom, and began to draw in her black book again. While Sango just took to looking at Kagome's picture from over her shoulder while ocasionally looking to the front of the room to look at the boardcoughmirokucough

The Guys however automaticly took notice of the only two girls that paid no attension to them. I mean who do they think they are. Do they know who these guys ARE.

" Hi Gentelmem can I help you ?" Mr. H said casually to the six boys now staning in his class .

Broken out of their dazed faze. Bankotsu was the quickest person to remember where they were and why.

" Uh yeah we're sorry that we're late Mr.H" . Bakoustu said to the teacher without hesitation .

" Oh yes Hi gentelmen, I'm sorry Can I check your sceduals." Mr.H replied.Trying not to seem to mean or agrivated, besides does he really want the whole female population in the school mad at him for being rude to their idols.

" Uh sure why?" Hojo asked.He was sure they had checked over their sceduals before they arrived in this class and was very confused.

" Well Guys I was aware that I was only missing 4 male students ... so two of you are misreading your sceduals . " Mr.H explained.

After checking and rechecking their sceduals Mr.H realized that he had been misinformed and welcomed the guys to his class.

" Well boys sorry for the disturbance, Now where should I have you sit, Hmmmmm Uhmmm How about near the back row around Miss Higurashi and Miss Sango." Mr.H said as neither Sango nor Kagome made any sign that they had heard the teacher. And this amused the guys to no end.

" Miss Higarashi Miss Sango ." Mr.H said tryting to gain their attension. Sanog was the first to look up and quickly blushed at the fact that the whole class was staring at her .

" Kagome,...Kagome..." Sango wispered to Kagome.

" Yes Sango ?" Kagome replied quietly. As she looked up and noticed the class staring at her . Well to say she was embarised didnt even compare too what she was feeling.

" Ladies now that I have your attension. I would like you too meet the people who will reside in the seats next too you." Mr.H said smoothly.

"Miss Sango you may already know them." Mr.H said. Sango just shook her head yes and for a quick secound made eye contact with the lech that she had bee infatuated with in 5th grade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry But I havta end it there sorry it's so short but Im tired and I gotta finish my homework ... BUT I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE TOMROW ...

Reveiw ...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Ummm Hey I know i promised i'de have this chapter upyesterday but my computer wasnt working. But I promised I would Update so here it is...

------------------------------------------------------last time------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well boys sorry for the disturbance, Now where should I have you sit, Hmmmmm Uhmmm How about near the back row around Miss Higurashi and Miss Sango." Mr.H said as neither Sango nor Kagome made any sign that they had heard the teacher. And this amused the guys to no end.

" Miss Higarashi Miss Sango ." Mr.H said tryting to gain their attension. Sanog was the first to look up and quickly blushed at the fact that the whole class was staring at her .

" Kagome,...Kagome..." Sango wispered to Kagome.

" Yes Sango ?" Kagome replied quietly. As she looked up and noticed the class staring at her . Well to say she was embarised didnt even compare too what she was feeling.

" Ladies now that I have your attension. I would like you too meet the people who will reside in the seats next too you." Mr.H said smoothly.

"Miss Sango you may already know them." Mr.H said. Sango just shook her head yes and for a quick secound made eye contact with the lech that she had bee infatuated with in 5th grade.

-----------------------------------------------Now--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" But Miss Higurashi Im afraid you probalbly havent met them." Mr H said which Kagome confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Okay Miss Higurashi well let me do the favor of Introducing them to you" He said walking over to the guys " This is Seshomaru" he stated walking over to a tall white haired male , and unlike other girls the first thing she noticed was his AMAZING amber eyes.Giving a polite nod Kagomes attension was drawn to the nexty male introduced.

" This is Hojo" Mr.H said as Kagome looked at the Friendly looking boy, there was nothing amazingly different about him exept the fact that he practicly screamed BE MY FRIEND.His eyes were a very light brown making him lookvery gentle.and as Kagome made eyey contact with him he flashed her a heart filled smile that she couldnt help but smile back too , but then her attension was pulled to yet another male.

" This young man is Inuyasha Umm students I have to go down to the office for a moment excuse me" Mr.H said walking out of the classroom. Kagome looked over at a man that looked almost Identical to Uhhhmmm what was his name ... Seshomaru. Except this guy had cute little doggy ears on top of his head, Kagome found that her attension was being pulled towards those ears and she couldnt help but to stare.

And of course Inuyasha being the hot-headed jerk we all know, took her staring in the wrong way and imediatly got defensive. " Hey wench what you staring at"

" What " Kagome sputtered, now snapped out of her daze.

"I said WHAT.ARE.YOU.STARING.AT, ... WENCH" Inuyasha said making sure that she heard every word he said.

" Excuse me but I have a name" Kagome said already getting agrivated by him

" Oh well I'm sorry what was it again ... Ka-DUMB-e" Inuyasha said making The clas wince at how horrible his joke was.

" IT'S KAGOME " Kagome yelled trying to keep her cool. " Ka-dumb-e ... Is that the best you have ... Inu-trasha"Kagome said cooly , while smirking at him.

" Ey you whore watch who your speakin too like that." Inuyasha said raising his voice imensily.

" Whore , WHORE , who are you calling a whore you ... you ... you ... Overly dramatical white haaired Egotistical MANIAC." Kagome said while standing out of her chair and walking to the front of the room and up to Inuyasha " Oh and by the way I'm not the whore ... You might wanna talk to your mom about that ." Kagome wispered once she was face to face with Inuyasha. And with that she walked straight out of the room ...

" Dammit Inuyasha ... I didnt even get to introduce myself to my futre girl." Kouga yelled at Inuyasha while hitting him upside the head.

" I have to agree with Kouga, Inuyasha... I didnt get too introduce myself to her either ... What a bummer ... " Bankoutsu said while also hit Inuyasha.

Then randomly Mr.H walked back into the room . " Okay class now back to the introductions, Umm wheres Miss Higurashi." Mr. H said but was cut off as the bell rang and everyone walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but I promise Im gonna Update In the next few days ...

**So Reveiw PLEASE ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEOPLE !!!!!!!! I SERIOUSLY NEED ONE OF THOSE BETA PEOPLE ... SO IF ANYONE WANT TO EXPLAIN THAT TO ME AND BE MY BETA ... PLEASE DO !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

LAST TIME

" Whore , WHORE , who are you calling a whore you ... you ... you ... Overly dramatical white haaired Egotistical MANIAC." Kagome said while standing out of her chair and walking to the front of the room and up to Inuyasha " Oh and by the way I'm not the whore ... You might wanna talk to your mom about that ." Kagome wispered once she was face to face with Inuyasha. And with that she walked straight out of the room ...

" Dammit Inuyasha ... I didnt even get to introduce myself to my futre girl." Kouga yelled at Inuyasha while hitting him upside the head.

" I have to agree with Kouga, Inuyasha... I didnt get too introduce myself to her either ... What a bummer ... " Bankoutsu said while also hit Inuyasha.

Then randomly Mr.H walked back into the room . " Okay class now back to the introductions, Umm wheres Miss Higurashi." Mr. H said but was cut off as the bell rang and everyone walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS TIME

Kagome's POV

'GGrrrrrrrr I can't beleive him, he's sooo mean' Kagome walked down the hall to her locker and swapped her books for her supplies for her next class.

**'yeah he had no right to do that'**

'What the dude ??? '

**'what, you didnt think that you were allways talkin to yourself did you? Well technecly you are but cha! '**

'uuhhmmm yeah whatever, what do you want ' Kagome asked getting really fustraited.

**' for you to go back an kick that MANGY MUTTS ASS !!'**

' as tempting as that is I gotta get to my next class', And at that moment hte bell rang.

**' Oh well he was pretty hot, I guess we can let that incident slide'**

"For now" Kagome said not realizing she just answered herself outloud, Some people walking down the hall just looked at her like she was crazy.

"HEY KAGZ" Sango yelled leaving Mr. H's class and runing up to Kagome.

"Hey Sango, Sorry about leaving you in that classroom with the hoard of preps !! " Kagome laughed

"Hahaha ,,, No problem Kagers, YOU ARE FORGIVEN !!!" Sango said yelling the last part as they walked through the hall.

"Oh yeah Kagome, You left some stuff in the classroom, I grabbed it for you. Here you go" Sango said handing Kagome her stuff.

"Ha, thanks Sango" Kagome said as she and Sango parted ways going to different classes.

NORMAL POV

Kagome walked into her second period classes and quickly made her way to the back of the classroom. Locating a seat right beside the window she quickly claimed it and soon was staring out the window(if you havent noticed Kagome is sorta a day dreamer) ...

The Classroom was soon filled with people sitting in random seats. Noone noticed the quiet girl sitting on the back, besides a few choice boys who walked into the room and had their attention summoned to her.

Inuyasha an Kouga walked down the hall towards room 122, their second period class. They luckily had this class together. The guys walked into the room and automaticly looked toward the back of the room where the chick from first period sat.'WOW' they thought as they quickly took seats in front of her hoping to get her attension.

Inuyasha loudly dropped his books onto his desk while Kouga just sat down and dragged his chair across the floor as he pulled it back an sat in it. And when they looked up they noticed that Kagome had not even sparred them a glance.

"Grrrr wench do you mind" Inuyasha said turing his chair around and facing Kagome.

" Hmmmmmm Ah do I mind what" Kagome said in a monotone voice.She had just been thinking about some not so happy moments in her life and was NOT happy with the sudden disturdance.

"Do you know who your talkin to, You should BOW every time I walk into the room, Not ignore me and be so so so bratty to me every time I say something" Inuyasha sadi trying to explain to her how she should be.

"Well how about you just stop acting like a self centered prick ,,,, hmmm Im really not in the mood right now, So can we please just No bother" Kagome said losing the fury in her voice and having it replaced by hurt.

Inuyasha was shocked, He had thought that this chick was just another attension loving whore. But with how she's acting he couldnt help but imagine what made her feel such sadness, and he began to get mad again, 'WHO THE HELL WOULD HURT HER LIKE THAT , IF I EVER SEE THE BASTARD THAT MADE HER FEEL THIS SADNESS I'LL I'LL I'LL'

**' YOU'LL WHAT? why do you even care half breed, I thought you didnt even like her?'** Inuyasha heard before he finished his thought.

'I dont I just'

**'JUST WHAT !!!!! I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSSES... SHE'S HUMAN, AND WHO KNOWS SHE COULD BE A WEAK LITTLE WHORE FOR ALL WE KNOW'**

'yeah your right ,,, but i think i'll leave her alone ... for know'

"Hn whatever" Inuyasha finally replied turning back aroung in his seat suprising everyone.

Kagome returned to her window and thought 'weird kid' when thje teacher walked in.

HEY READ AND REVEIW PLEASE ... I N E E D H E L P !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
